bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rothman Disintegration
The Rothman Disintegration is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It is set to air on February 16th, 2012. Summary The retirement of Professor Rothman opens up an offfce that both Sheldon and Kripke want to move into. The university president makes them settle it between themselves. After they can not agree on a competitive game, the gang ends up in a gymnasium. Unfortunaetly they are both equally bad at sports and neither of them win until they have a ball bouncing contest and Sheldon wins. Typically Sheldon is thrilled with his latest acquisition until the air conditioning is too cold, the upstairs geology deparment is too noisey and the birds and windchimes outside his window are off-key. Finally his curiousity gets the better of him and he gets his head stuck in a hole in the wall, which Leonard photoographs before he goes for help. Penny receives as gift from Amy, a large painting of the two of them that is not flattering. Amy finds that after she visited, Penny took it down. Crushed, Amy takes it back. Then Penny runs over to Amy's apartment to save their friendship and takes the painting back after claiming that Bernardette was jealous over it. Now it hangs on the virtual wall of her apartment and it is no longer seen by the studio audience. Quotes Sheldon:'' 'Kripke! '''Kripke: ''Yes?'' Sheldon: ''You're in my spot.'' ---- Penny: Is there any chance that I'll learn to love it? Bernadette: That depends. Do you like pictures of yourself where you look like a man? ---- Sheldon: And let him win? Do I look crazy? ---- Leonard: Alright, this is one-on-one. First person to five wins. Any questions? (Sheldon raises his hand) Yes, Sheldon? Sheldon: ''Five what?'' ---- Sheldon: ''Use the Force, Sheldon! (throws the basketball, but it does not even reach the height of the hoop) I may need more Force!'' ---- Sheldon: I see no other option but to challenge you to a duel. I'd smack you with a glove, but just last week, I packed away my winter things. Trivia *When Sheldon first moves into his new office, Professor Rothman, unexpectedly, is present behind the door reading an issue of the Journal of Physics G: Nuclear and Particle Physics. Gallery The rothman disintegration Howard and Raj as spectators.jpg|Howard and Raj are the spectators at Sheldon and Kripke's match The rothman disintegration Leonard the referee.jpg|Leonard helps the guys settle their dispute over basketball The rothman disintegration Leonard explains the rules.jpg|Leonard explains the rules of the match The rothman disintegration Sheldon has a question.jpg|Sheldon has a question regarding the match The rothman disintegration Sheldon and Kripke avoid the ball.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke both avoid the ball thrown at them The rothman disintegration Sheldon and Kripke in action.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke in action The rothman disintegration Sheldon vs Kripke.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke go against each other in a fight for a new office The rothman disintegration Sheldon prepares to shoot.jpg|Sheldon prepares to shoot The rothman disintegration Sheldon uses the force.jpg|Sheldon uses the Force to shoot, to no avail The rothman disintegration Sheldon and Kripke as athletes.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke in a basketball match S5Ep17 - Amy and Penny with the painting.jpg|Amy and Penny with the painting of them S5Ep17 - Amy with the hanging painting.jpg|Amy standing beside the painting, as it hangs on the wall S5Ep17 - Penny and Bernadette look at the picture.jpg|Penny and Bernadette look at the painting S5EP17 - Sheldon signing the Spock symbol.jpg|Sheldon signing the Spock symbol S5EP17 - Siebert speaks to the guys.jpg|Siebert addresses Kripke and Sheldon in the bathroom Professor Rothman.png|Professor Rothman The guys enter the office.png|The guys enter Professor Rothman's office Kripke is also in the office.png|Kripke is also in the professor's office Amy enters with painting.png|Amy enters with Penny's gift Amy thanks Penny.png|Amy goes on about all the thing Penny has done for her The painting.png|Amy's gift to Penny: a painting of the two Penny's reaction to the painting.png|Penny's reaction to the painting Sheldon and Kripke disturb Siebert.png|Sheldon and Kripke disturb President Siebert in the bathroom Penny and Bernadette look at the painting.png|Bernadette and Penny stare at the painting Raj is upset over the fake wand.png|Raj is upset over the item he ordered from Ebay that turned out being fake Sheldon laughs.png|Sheldon laughs at what Kripke said Amy and the painting of her.png|Amy and the painting version of her Sheldon struggles with the ventilator.png|Sheldon struggles with the ventilator Amy tells Penny about the painting.png|Amy tells Penny about how they would have been painted naked in the painting Penny's apartment.png|The girls are watching Grease on the TV Sheldon's head is stuck in the wall.png|Leonard watches on as Sheldon is stuck with his head in the wall Sheldon stuck in the wall.png|Sheldon's head is stuck in the wall Video 351px|left|The Rothman Disintegration Promo Source *Press release from spoilertv.com Category:Season 5 Category:Articles With Videos